


Old Grudges

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Caminoka, F/F, Hinocami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a comment Hinoka makes during training gets to Camilla, their relationship is tested when things escalate more than either anticipate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Grudges

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon tumblr request! This one was for an argument between Camilla/Hinoka or Corrin/Rhajat, and since I like to switch it up I decided to go with the former. Visit me at aspartame-addict on tumblr if you've got a request or prompt you'd like me to fill!

“Dammit!” Hinoka threw her naginata to the ground in frustration, reeling from Corrin’s shot. “I’m fighting like some kind of Nohrian scum today,” she spat.

Corrin smiled softly. “It’s okay, sister. Most of the time you’re the one picking me off the ground. You’re probably just having an off day today.”

Hinoka sighed. “I can’t trust that our enemies will go easy on me if I’m having ‘an off day’.”

“Hinoka, it’s okay!” Corrin insisted. “You’re one of the best fighters in our army. I always know that I’m going to be safe fighting with you. You don’t need to be so hard on yourself, really.”

Hinoka hesitated a moment. “I suppose you’re right. But I am still trying to get better.”

Corrin, grinning, pulled her into a hug. “That’s my sister. Same time tomorrow, then?”

Hinoka nodded, a slight smile passing her lips. “Same time tomorrow.”

Hinoka grinned to herself as she started towards the gate to the training circle. Camilla was there waiting for her, as usual. There was something to be said for having a woman as pretty as her cheering her on. As she got closer, though, she noticed something different in her expression. She was still smiling, but there was something about her face that seemed… pensive.

“Sorry I didn’t put on such a great show today,” Hinoka joked, throwing her arms open for a hug.

Camilla hesitated for a moment before embracing Hinoka, much to her shock. Usually Camilla couldn’t keep her hands off her. “You did fine, dear.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Hinoka responded awkwardly. “So, then, shall we?”

Hinoka offered Camilla her hand, who sighed before taking it. “As you wish.”

As they headed back to Hinoka’s quarters, the silence was deafening. As overwhelming as Camilla’s doting could be, Hinoka enjoyed her affections. She was bothered more than she expected by their absence.

When they finally arrived in her room, Hinoka decided to confront Camilla. “Is something wrong, Camilla? You’ve been acting distant since I finished training.”

Camilla frowned. “Are we really all scum to you?”

Hinoka’s face scrunched up in puzzlement. “What are you talking about?”

“You said that you were fighting like ‘Nohrian scum’, dear. As I’m sure you remember, I happen to be Nohrian.”

 _That was it?_ “Oh... well, I didn’t mean it like that. I just get really fired up when I train.”

Camilla crossed her arms. “This seemed far more than that. You sounded as though you really meant it.”

Hinoka sighed. “Well, sometimes it’s hard for me not to. We’ve been at war so long, and after all the things that have happened, sometimes I _do_ hate Nohr.”

Camilla laughed humorlessly. “I suppose we’re all just naturally detestable, then?”

“Camilla, you know I care about you, but I can’t just ignore what your people have been doing to our people. Your country doesn’t make any effort to avoid hurting innocent civilians. Your country sent an assassin to our capital. So if what I said bothered you, well,” Hinoka clenched her fist. “Maybe you should think about all the terrible things Nohr’s done, and why I said that.”

“You know,” Camilla touched a finger to her chin, “you might be oversimplifying things, dear. My father hasn’t just been a tyrant to your people. Many of us felt so conflicted about the things that he was asking us to do, but we trusted that our father, our king, must have his reasons. You may not understand this coming from a land that wants for nothing, but we had hope things might be better in Nohr if we followed orders. He had his ways of ensuring compliance if that was insufficient. Perhaps you should consider that before you speak.”

“Ugh!” Hinoka growled, throwing up her hands. ”Are you being serious right now? We’ve been suffering, getting killed, losing our _families_ , and you want me to feel sorry for you because sometimes you felt _bad_ that Garon made you do those things? You think that’s wanting for nothing?”

Camilla narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. “Hinoka, sweetie, try to follow the conversation. I’m not trying to compare the two of our situations. I’m simply saying that Hoshido isn’t the only country that’s suffered in this war. Your people may have lost a great deal, but many of mine had nothing to lose,” Camilla’s smile returned to her face, the affection replaced entirely with contempt. “As for the things you’re mentioning, do you truly think that I’m proud of the things that have been done in our name? I should hope I’ve proven that we Nohrians aren’t all the monsters that you seem to think. I would think for someone as bright as you, that should be simple enough to follow, don’t you?”

“D-don’t you dare condescend to me!” Hinoka fired back, closing the distance between Camilla and herself. “I’m not stupid, I know there’s good people in Nohr but don’t even pretend like we’re both just as bad. We’re not the ones summoning faceless demons to kill your villagers. We’re not the ones who sent an assassin to kill hundreds of people in the capital, including… including…” Hinoka looked away. She didn’t want to let Camilla see how much she had gotten to her. “Forget it. You wouldn’t care even if I told you. You just care about Nohr’s reputation.”

There was a moment of silence in the argument. “That’s unfair,” Camilla finally spoke, placing her hand on Hinoka’s shoulder. “My Hinoka, you know I care about far more than Nohr’s reputation,” she explained, stroking Hinoka’s arm. “But I can’t pretend that I can be okay with you calling me, my family, or my people scum, simply because of the actions of some of us. Please, darling, let’s not stay angry with each other over this. We’ve both said some rather nasty things, but let’s go no further.”

Hinoka looked up. Camilla’s eyes were pleading, and she truly looked sincere. There was a part of her that just wanted to pull Camilla close and forget that this ever happened, but she couldn’t let this go. For her to treat what Hoshido had gone through so casually, and like there was any sort of comparison between what their countries had gone through, on today of all days? That would never be okay. Not even from her. Breathing heavily, she glared at Camilla. “Just leave me alone.”

Camilla was visibly hurt. She opened her mouth for a moment as if to speak, but deciding otherwise, started towards the door. As she exited, she turned back to Hinoka. “I hope you’ll stop carrying on like this. It’s not becoming on a princess like yourself.”

“Just get out!” Hinoka screamed. Taken aback, Camilla slammed the door. “Stuck up Nohrian trash!” Hinoka snarled, kicking over a chair. Almost immediately she cried out, a sharp pain shooting through her foot. She hopped on one foot to the bed, cursing. It felt like she might have even broken the toe. Exasperated, she took off the boot to examine herself, only to find out her suspicions confirmed. The only thing her little gesture succeeded in doing was hurting herself.

Flopping down onto the bed, Hinoka cursed herself for her stubbornness. Her and Camilla really had made a royal mess of things.

\--

It was dusk when there was a soft knocking at the door. “It’s open,” Hinoka called out to whoever was on the other side _. Probably Sakura or Takumi checking in_. She hadn’t been down for dinner, and while she didn’t want to worry anyone, she also didn’t feel very hungry.

“Hinoka?” Camilla’s voice called out softly. It lacked the ease and confidence her voice usually carried.

Hinoka turned around to see her, and blushed slightly. “Hey.” An awkward silence fell between the two of them. “Um… do you want to come in?”

A meek smile crossed Camilla’s face. “That would be lovely,” she replied, sitting down on the loveseat across from Hinoka. Camilla glanced downward at the bandages on Hinoka’s foot, concern in her eyes. “Oh, what happened? Are you well?”

Hinoka turned a bit redder. “I, um, tripped while I was up in my room.”

Camilla nodded. “Was that before or after you called me ‘Stuck up Nohrian trash’?”

Hinoka stared at the floor. “Y-you heard that, d-did you?”

Camilla nodded. “I did. It… hurt a great deal to hear you say that,” the smile finally faded from her face. “I truly believed you thought more of me than that.”

Hinoka buried her face in her hands. “Camilla… I’m so, so sorry. I-I was so angry, and I know that’s not an excuse. I don’t know what I could say to make that right.”

Camilla sighed, hesitating before continuing. “Well, I behaved quite terribly myself. I spoke to Corrin after our fight. I was rather distraught,” she smiled weakly. “After our discussion she… she told me what day it was. My sweet Hinoka… I had no idea that it was six months to the day Queen Mikoto passed,” she leaned closer, her expression contrite. “I should have been more sensitive to you, dear. I’m so sorry.”

Hinoka sniffled. For all the reasons Hinoka had become angry with Camilla, that was the worst of it. As upset as she was thinking about the damage done to her country, her people, it was the death of her mother that truly made it personal. Despite how hurt she was, though she also knew Camilla had nothing to do with it and would never have approved of it. Hinoka knew her anger, no matter how justified it was, had been directed to the wrong place. “I... I still miss her. It hasn’t been easy,” Hinoka wiped at her eyes.

“I don’t imagine it ever will be,” Camilla whispered, standing up. She moved closer to Hinoka, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hinoka took a deep breath, and looked up at Camilla. The concern in her expression, her voice, was palpable. “I know you’re not like that. I know the Nohrian people have suffered too, I-I just-“

“You’ve been hurt. You were justified in feeling so, and I made it about my offence,” Camilla interjected, squeezing Hinoka’s shoulder. “I am sorry.”

Hinoka nodded. “I-it’s not like this is something we should even be fighting about, anyways. We’re on the same side now, right?”

Camilla nodded, a hint of a smile returning to her face. “That’s true. Our people have a common cause now,”

Hinoka returned the smile. “We do, huh?” Another awkward silence passed before Hinoka attempted to stand up. Camilla refused to let her, picking her up and setting her down on loveseat before sitting down next to her. “T-thanks,” Hinoka mumbled, face turning red once again.

“You’re hurt, dear. It’s the least I could do for the Hoshidan princess.”

“Heh, r-right,” Hinoka chuckled nervously, and started rubbing the back of her neck. “So, I know we’re fighting on the same side, but, um, well, are we, still on the s-same side?”

Camilla tilted her head. “Are we, dear?”

“Well,” Hinoka started, face getting red again, “I-I’m so sorry for what I said. I know that’s probably not worth much, and I don’t deserve to be forgiven, but still. I-I also need to tell you I _do_ think way more of you than that,” Hinoka grabbed onto Camilla’s hand, feeling a sense of relief when she didn’t pull away. “You’re sweet, caring, and, well, you’ve been the best girlfriend I could ever ask for.”

Camilla giggled. “I could say the same thing about you, my sweet Hinoka,” she murmured, bringing Hinoka’s hand up to kiss. “I think it’d be a shame if this was the end for us. So, if you can forgive me, then I can certainly do the same.”

Hinoka was oblivious to how widely she was grinning. “G-great! I promise not to mess things up like that again!”

“As do I, my princess,” Camilla smiled.


End file.
